Their Child's Room
by madwriter223
Summary: -Kink Meme Fill- This had been supposed to be their adopted son's room. But they didn't need that boy anymore, seeing as she was pregnant. OP wanted little Walter almost getting adopted. Here is my attempt.


Author's Note: The adoption process I described is more akin to our overly-complicated one, with trials and documents, then it was in the olden days (from what I understand, the new parents had only one form to fill out before they could take the kid home). Just so you know. ;P

**Their Child's Room**

Mrs. Dreiberg stood in the doorway to the room she and her husband had been preparing for a little boy. They had chosen the one that would come home with them a month ago, and the room was nearly finished. The legal process too. Just one more hearing, a few more documents to sign, and that little boy would be theirs.

Except they didn't have to anymore.

She lay her hand atop her abdomen, rubbing gently. She had found out today. She had been feeling off lately, but she figured it had just been the nerves. They were so close to having a son, to finally having a child.

She had wanted the day they took him home to be perfect. So she went to a doctor, to make sure she wouldn't suddenly take ill and be unable to show him his new home. But that wasn't the case. She didn't have a cold or anything. She was just pregnant.

They didn't have to adopt anymore. Her husband was downstairs talking with their lawyer, trying to stop the adoption process. Putting everything in order, seeing as they changed their mind.

They didn't need that little boy anymore.

But...

She came here, to this room, and tried to imagine a little baby in it. That desk would be a changing table. Instead of that bed, a crib. She tried to imagine how the nursery would look, should look, will look.

Instead she couldn't. She saw a little ginger boy seated at that desk, diligently doing his homework. Saw a little ginger boy playing with tin cowboys and Indians. Saw him picking a book to read before dinner. Saw him sleeping peacefully in that bed.

No. This couldn't be the baby's room. It already belonged to someone else.

So she took a step back, and closed the door. She walked over to the next room, and looked inside. She smiled. There was the crib. It would be perfect right there, next to the far wall. Maybe they could paint something on the ceiling above it, so the baby'd have something to stare at. And there, they'll put the changing table right there. A basket for toys by the window. And in that corner, a wardrobe for the clothes. It would have to be big, to fit all the things she was going to buy.

She nodded resolutely to herself, and turned around. She calmly went downstairs, and into her husband's study. She wordlessly took the phone from him, and placed it back on the handle.

Then she sat down, and stared at her husband in determination.

"We are going to have two children." she said, her voice steady.

Her husband sighed. "Honey, we talked about this. We don't need two. One is enough."

"We can afford two." she countered, unwavering.

"What about rooms?" he asked, twisting his lip at her.

"We don't need a guest bedroom. It'll be perfect for the baby. I've already got everything planned out."

"And have you planned out how it'll be for that boy? We'll have one real child, and him as a spare? He'll never be happy in that arrangement."

"Did you ever stop to think how he'll feel if we suddenly abandon him? That we essentially tell him he's unneeded? That he's unnecessary? That he's _replaceable_?"

He said nothing.

She swallowed, and smiled softly. "Last time we went to visit him, he smiled at me. Remember?"

He remembered. She could see it in his face. She could see how he felt when that timid, shy little face suddenly curled into a little smile. How proud they both were at a sign that that little person liked them. A sign that he wanted to be theirs.

"I promised him I'd read to him every night. You promised him you'd teach him to play cricket. We promised him we'd always eat dinner together, at one table, no matter what." She continued, smiling fondly at her husband. "I'm not one to break a promise. I won't let you break it either."

Her husband stared at her, then sighed, leaning back in his seat. "It'll be difficult, you are aware of that?"

"When is raising children not difficult?"

He stared at her a little longer, then smiled softly. "Alright. I'll call the lawyer and tell him we're going ahead with the adoption after all." He chuckled. "I get the feeling you'd make my life hell if I didn't."

"I would indeed." she stood up, and walked over to her husband. She leaned down, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "It'll be okay, you'll see. Walter will make a wonderful son, and I'm sure he'll be the best big brother for the baby. All we need to do is love them both."

She knew she made it sound too simple, too easy. But she was already Walter's mother. What else could she possibly believe?


End file.
